The Recruits
by bsback1998us
Summary: Three college girls take on Seth Rollins as an instructor. Jeff Hardy pops up in here as Jillian's best male friend and Baron Corbin pops up as her brother. Warning there is an explicit sex scene in here too.
1. Chapter 1

Alison sat in her backyard in front of the pool in Davenport, Iowa waiting for her friends to show up. They were long overdue for some girl time together. Alison knew Rebekah and Jillian since she was a Freshmen in high school and considered them close sisters from another mister. To hear Jillian explain it, she doesn't have friends she has sisters and they are one giant extended family. She's ride or die for her family.

Rebekah is getting the mail from her mail box and comes across a flier for a school near by her house. Rebekah is 25 and a Freshman at Iowa State University. She's is athletic and in the best shape of her life. She reads over the flier and the promises of endurance and boosting her confidence. She turns to look at the list of instructors and comes across a face she hasn't seen in years.

Rebekah: "Tyler. I should've known from The Black and The Brave academy that it stood for Tyler Black. Holy shit have you grown up beautifully."

She brings the mail into the house and shows Jillian the flier.

Jillian: "The Black and the Brave Wrestling Academy?"

Rebekah: "Look at the instructors side of that sheet."

She looks over the information and comes across the same familiar face.

Jillian: "Damn, Tyler got sexy."

Rebekah: "The problem is he knows it and uses it every chance he gets."

Jillian: "What does that have to do with his ability to teach classes?"

Rebekah: "Nothing as long as you focus on the class and not his ass. As soon as he feels you checking him out, you're dead in the water."

Jillian: "I hardly think I'd be trying to flirt when I'm out there sweating balls."

Rebekah: "I'm only telling you this because I love you and I want you to look beyond Seth Freaken Rollins and remember the scrawny little independent wrestler who used to split his pants and laugh about it."

Jillian: "That guy was hilarious. I see him peak out once in awhile in Seth. His classes are probably booked for years to come."

Rebekah: "Actually, they aren't. This is a new semester and if we want to get in, we need to do it ASAP so we have a chance."

Jillian: "Have a chance to do what? Look like a couple of assholes? I don't know the first thing about wrestling. I watch it on TV. That doesn't mean I have the ability to perform a paylay kick or Swanton Bomb."

Rebekah: "Where do you think AJ and Jeff learned those moves? They were taught how to do it properly and keep from getting hurt or hurting someone else."

Jillian: "I repeat I know nothing about the subject matter. I wrestled my brother, but we were screwing around like kids do. The recruits in these classes have wrestling in their blood. It coarse in their veins and drives them to get up in the morning. They do cross fit 5 days a week to get strong. They adjust their diets and pretty much have no life beyond eat, sleep, cross fit, wrestle repeat."

Rebekah: "For supposedly knowing nothing about the subject, you sure just elaborated beyond what's written on that flier. Who do you know who went through this?"

Jillian: "My idol Jeff Hardy. Minus the cross fit."

Rebekah: "Really? You watched Jeff and Matt Hardy go through this vigorous training beyond the wrestling parties in the back yards and the drinking to the extreme."

Jillian: "I was an honorary member of Team Extreme until all that drama unfolded with the two of them. So, yes. I watched them go through vigorous training beyond the parties in the backyard. I also know there is the dark side of the wrestling business nobody talks about and they won't show you that at the academy."

Rebekah: "All of this off of a familiar face on the back of a flier for a school. I just thought it might be fun for us to do. Maybe play a little catch up with Tyler."

Jillian: "I'm sorry. I just want you to know how competitive this can get and I already watched it try to destroy one set of brothers."

Rebekah: "Not happening here."

She makes the Straight Edge pose.

Jillian: "Good. You remember that when you see other recruits doing steroids or popping muscle relaxers for preexisting conditions they refuse to disclose."

Rebekah: "OK, miss Team Extreme adjacent."

Jillian: "Let us join our fellow sister at her pool of reincarnation."

Rebekah: "Wrong Hardy."

Jillian: "On the contrary, they both bounce off each other. Where do you think the zombie eyes came from? Brother Nero was deleted and brought back to life in the lake of reincarnation. He was reborn as the man you see now. Broken Matt saved him from his own becoming of obsolete."

Rebekah: "Can you not? You sound like him and I'm pretty sure he was drunk then."

Jillian: "I'm just saying."

Rebekah: "And now I'm saying grab your shit and let's go before I delete you into an oblivion somewhere."

Jillian: "Hater."

Rebekah: "Freak."


	2. Chapter 2

She sticks her tongue at Rebekah and they gather their stuff. They head over to Alison's house across the street. Jillian grabs the flier.

Jillian: "You seriously want to try to do this."

Rebekah: "What, wrestle? I don't know. They travel a lot and foot their own expenses."

Jillian: "And you get a lot of rejection and judgment based on looks not talent. So it takes a thick skin just like acting or modeling."

Rebekah: "But if discovered I'd make more money then God. It would pay off in the long run."

Jillian: "True and we could do a female Team Extreme until we find our own niche."

Rebekah: "Why would I want to follow a gimmick when I can start my own? I can be the one and only Rebekah James. High flier and all around bad ass chick."

Jillian: "You've already got the attitude. If you feel passionately about it go for it. I got your back all the way."

Rebekah: "Are you suddenly for this idea? A minute ago you were trying to convince me of the evils of the public eye like you were an expert or something."

Jillian: "An expert? No, just playing devil's advocate. Both sides need to be seen first. You my darling, may have a completely different experience. The question is do you want it or are you just signing up to see Tyler because if it's Tyler, you can see him outside of the academy."

Rebekah: "No. It's not because of Tyler. I am proud of him, but I'm not signing on for a potential life change because he's an instructor. That would be stalkerish and I'm not a stalker."

Jillian: "And the first thing a crazy stalker would say is they aren't stalking."

Rebekah: "OK little miss Team Extreme by association. Do you even talk to them now?"

Jillian: "Dude, I haven't talked to them since Jeff fucked up and hit that guard rail. Matt called to tell me he was in the hospital and I was so pissed off I never went to check on him, but Beth convinced me if I didn't at least go see for myself I'd live to regret it. So I ended up going to see him in the hospital."

Rebekah: "What happened when you showed up?"

Jillian: "Matt was pissed off as fuck. Reby was trying to keep him from going off. Beth was a wreck and I just tried to convince them this was a family situation and I'm not an actual Hardy. I felt like I was invading their privacy. Matt hugged me and kissed the top of my forehead and told me Jeff called me a sister and that mad me family. We grew up together and I went to all of their shows. I loved the whole clan and supported the whole clan. So, I realized Matt was trying to lean on me and reach out. So, I supported him until Jeff asked for me to come in.

_Flashback to the night in the hospital room,_

Jeff: "Jill, baby girl you showed up. Come closer so I can hug you."

I let him hug me and kiss his scruffy cheek.

Jillian: "Yes, I came and so did the rest of your family. Matt is going to kill you now that he knows your alive. He is livid."

Jeff: "Yeah. Demon Jeff strikes again. So much for that huge WWE comeback. I blew part of my agreement conditions."

Jillian: "Dude, you almost died. You hit a guard rail on the highway drunk. What the fuck was going through your head? Do you want your daughters to be fatherless?"

Jeff: "It was my shoulder meds. I thought I could be a responsible adult with them. Beth monitored everything."

Jillian: "No, you don't get to play pass the blame on this one. You took those pills knowing your past and knowing your history of abuse. You chose to drink on top of that. Nobody else did it. Beth had nothing to do with you driving that car into the guard rail. You're a jackass for that. You could've killed someone."

Jeff: "I know. I need help, Jill."

Jillian: "Then do it. Clean up and act like a responsible 40 year old man not a 15 year old boy who discovered daddy's liquor cabinet key. You have kids watching you and worrying about their daddy."

Jeff runs a hand through his hair and hears the familiar sound of the IV pole clink against the bed.

Jeff: "Jesus, I thought I was done with this dare devil shit after I broke my leg racing."

Jillian: "Apparently not because here you are again."


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff: "Thank you for not giving up on me, baby girl. You're my lover that never was meant to be."

Jillian: "You're welcome, lover."

_present day_

Jillian: "And that was it until I saw him back on TV with Awoken Matt and his insanity."

Rebekah: "You call each other lover? That's just sick."

Jillian: "It's not even like that. He's just being Jeff. It's no different then when Dean calls Seth darling."

Rebekah: "It's way different because when Dean says darling it comes off as a fuck you tone towards Seth. There is nothing sweet about that delivery."

They get to Alison's house.

Alison: "What's up, bitches? Long time no see."

She gives them the largest hug humanly possible.

Rebekah: "We missed you too, bitch."

Jillian: "Bekah over here seems to think we should check out Seth's wrestling academy."

Alison: "Hell yeah. We totally should. I've been working out at the Quad City cross fit gym they use. Man, that routine of theirs is brutal. Merrick kicks their asses from what I've seen."

Rebekah: "Seriously? I heard it was Rollins who was the hard ass."

Alison: "He is a hard ass. He knows what it takes to make it from the bottom to the top and if his students want it as bad as they say they do then he's going to push them until they push back or crack. Which ever comes first."

Jillian: "I told you it's serious. It's not something you just try on for a minute."

Alison: "Do you want it?"

Rebekah: "I do love wrestling and I do love cross fit. I let you kick my ass. It can't be any different then coming home in traction because of you and your "one more set. You're almost there." The idea of standing in the ring while people cheer me or boo me excites me. I love being center of attention and this would pay off my student loans."

Alison: "But, do you want it? Do you dream of high flying and nailing one of those Iconics right square in the face with your knee?"

Jillian: "I do. I imagine it all the time. I've dreamed about going one on one with Jeff too in a battle of the sexes extreme match."

Alison: "Do you even know what an extreme match is?"

Jillian: "A match involving a member of team extreme usually Jeff and consisting of multiple jumps off objects such as tables, ropes, ladders and anything with a ledge. Matt ends up hurt usually because someone hit him with an object and Jeff ends up finishing the match."


	4. Chapter 4

Rebekah: "That sounds about right. You told me earlier you know nothing of the subject and yet you wrestled with your brother and now your giving explanations of matches like you've been in them personally. What's actually going on? I feel there is part of your story missing."

Jillian: "Do you really want to hear about it? It gets a little long. Wrestling with my brother is just kids being kids and he wanted a brother not a tom-girl sister. He loved when I took interest in his favorite hobby and I'm an awesome sister like that."

Alison: "Anything that involves your famous neighbors and your brother gets long."

Jillian: "All right, you're both in for it now."

Alison: "Sisters from another mister. We hide nothing."

Jillian: "OK. Jeff and Matt are more then just my famous next door neighbors. We're family like you two are to me. They took my baby brother under their wing and I love them for it."

Alison: "OK, spill it. Enough dramatic set up. We know how much Tom loves Jeff and Matt."

Jillian: "Well, Tom is the reason Jeff calls me "baby girl" or "lover" all the time. It didn't quite start out the way it should've."

Rebekah: "You came between two brothers."

Jillian: "Nope. I never came between them, but I did start something that wasn't exactly platonic."

_flashback to a small town somewhere in North Carolina_

Jillian is shooting pool with a group of guys in a bar and is winning. The guys are betting on if they can beat her and are losing miserably. The guys walk off and leave her 200 bucks richer. She files her winnings away and hangs up her cue. She turns around to come face to face with a 6' 2, brown eyed dude with brown and green streaked hair.

Jillian: "Excuse me. I was just going back to my table."

Jeff: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get in your way. I'm Jeff."

Jillian: "I'm Jillian. Pleased to meet you."

She goes to shake his offered hand and he kisses the back of her hand like a gentlemen would do. This impresses her because most guys at a bar are out for a booty call and they don't take that kind of time with a conquest. She smiles a genuine smile.

Jeff: "The pleasure is mine, Miss Jillian."

Jillian: "OK, I get it. You're a respectable gentlemen. Please, just Jillian. Miss Jillian makes me sound 90. I'm only 25."

Jeff: "OK, Jillian it is. A gentlemen never asks a lady her age."

Jillian: "It doesn't bother me any. So, are you a pool shark too?"

Jeff: "Pool shark? Oh hell no. I'm not that good at the game. I just was admiring the female player and watching you work those fools like a 9 to 5."

Jillian: "Most of them are easy enough to crack."

Jeff: "Well, I'm not soft enough to crack under pressure like that. It takes a lot to get to know me."

Jillian: "I like a little mystery with my men."

Jeff: "Have you heard of The Extreme Enigma?"

A light of recognition goes off in her eyes, but she doesn't let on that she know that stage name from somewhere and now the voice was starting to sound super familiar to her like a blast from her past. The man before her looked nothing like the Jeff Hardy she remembered as an awkward teen.

Jillian: "I had a neighbor who called himself that as a wrestler. He had a brother named Matt who talked about becoming famous in the WWE one day. He was close to my brother Tom before Tom moved to Kansas City."

Jeff: "By any chance, is your last name Pestcot?"

Jillian: "Yeah. That is my last name. My brother is Tomas Pestcot. He is now an NXT superstar, but I don't tell strangers that because I like people to like me for my personality not because I'm Baron Corbin's lesser known sister."

Jeff: "Baby girl, you don't remember who I am, do you."

Jillian: "There is only one guy who ever dared call me that and your not Tom or my dad."

Jeff: "I know. Matt Hardy is my brother and we called our self Team Extreme and took you and Tom on as honorable members. We would hold events in our backyard for you guys."

He puts his hand over his beard and Jillian finally realizes who he is.

Jillian: "Holy fucking shit. It really is you. I didn't recognize you with the crazy hair and the giant tattoo creeping up your neck. Get over here and give me some love."

He gives her a huge hug and kisses her. At this point in the story, Jeff isn't married yet and there are no kids yet either.

Jillian: "The Extreme Enigma? That's your pick up line now when a woman flirts with you in a random bar."

Jeff: "Nope. I was testing you to see if you followed WWE and were just playing like you didn't know who Jeff Hardy is."

Jillian: "I know you called people who refer to themselves in the third person douches. When I last saw you your ears weren't stretched and you had no ink. You had the face hair, but it wasn't all crazy like that and you were a teenager. Dude, you look hot now."

Jeff: "You're beautiful. When I saw you last you were an awkward 17 year old girl having boy problems in high school."

Jillian: "Thank you. I solved my boy problem by only dating men with brains not hormones in tennis shoes. Wow, so that Team Extreme thing is real now and your serious about The Enigma."

Jeff: "Yes. They are both real things and my brother is my tag team partner. Maybe you've heard of The Hardy Boys."

Jillian: "Yeah. I heard of them and I've seen your matches. Damn, talk about holy flashbacks dude."

Jeff: "Yeah. We finally perfected our craft."

Jillian: "I know. Now, if I can get Tom to take this NXT offer seriously I'd know 3 people in the WWE circuit."

Jeff: "When Tom is ready he will commit. Give him some time not all of us are born performers."


	5. Chapter 5

Jeff: "When Tom is ready he will commit. Give him some time not all of us are born performers."

Jillian: "I know. So are you still a big whiskey drinker or has CM Punk recruited you to being Straight Edge."

Jeff: "Fuck no I haven't joined that straight edge society crap. He's a little asshole and I'm about one promo away from fucking him up beyond returning to the ring professionally. I can't stand people who try to force their beliefs on others."

Jillian: "All right, damn I guess he hit a nerve with you. Jump up my ass with both feet there."

Jeff: "Excuse me. I apologize for that. I just don't like him forcing his beliefs on others like that. We get it. He doesn't like addicts."

Jillian: "But your not an addict. You like to party a little."

Jeff: "Yeah. I do like to party. That much is true."

Jillian: "So, about that whiskey."

Jeff: "I'm down."

Jillian's face lights up like Christmas morning.

Jillian: "Now, that's the old Jeff I remember. Just for the record, if you were straight edge I'd still love you. We just couldn't drink together unless it was root beer or cream soda."

Jeff: "Good to know, lover."

Jillian starts laughing.

Jillian: "I'll give you a reason to call me lover if you keep that up."

Jeff: "You have been drinking."

She orders them whiskey on the rocks and the night goes on with more flirting and drinking. The next thing Jillian knows she's in the back of an Uber with Jeff intensely making out.

Jillian: "I've always wanted to kiss you and your tongue ring just gave me an excuse to."

Jeff: "Yeah the tongue ring speaks to you now. You never even expressed an interest when we were younger."

Jillian: "We were awkward kids. Now we are consenting adults about to go back to my house alone together slightly ballsy and slightly drunk."


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff: "I hate to break it to you, but you've always been ballsy."

The Uber pulls up in front of Jillian's house and Jeff flips the driver 50 bucks.

Jeff: "Thank you, my man. We appreciate your service."

Driver: "You're welcome anytime, Mr. Hardy and thank you for the tip."

Jeff: "You're welcome. Have a good night."

Driver: "You too."

Jeff shuts the door after making sure nothing fell out of their pockets inside. Jillian does the same check.

Jillian: "For a couple of drunken gits, we sure are alert."

Jeff starts laughing and shakes his head. Jillian gets her keys out of her purse and unlocks her door.

Jeff: "Dude, you sound like Shamus. His go to insult is calling someone a stupid git."

Jillian: "It's just a fancy way to call someone an idiot."

Jeff: "So you become Irish when your drunk and turn fancy Nancy."

Jillian: "You may enter my house now."

She gestures to the open door and they kind of stumble in. She locks the door behind her and throws her arms around Jeff.

Jillian: "There are no take backs now. We can't undo what happens next."

Jeff: "I don't want to undo anything we've done tonight."

Jillian: "Me either. So, you're all mine."

Jeff: "Yes."

She kisses him with purpose now that there is no Uber driver watching and he kisses back with more intensity and reaches around to undo her bra under her shirt. He gets it off in one swift move. She get his over shirt off.

Jillian: "Why so many damn shirts? Does your Enigma need to wear fifty million shirts?"

Jeff: "Just two."

Jillian: "Two too many."

She gets the second shirt off and is finally rewarded with his naked chest and a full view of his tattoo that she wated to see at the bar.

Jillian: "That is a beautiful piece of art."

She trails kisses all along the entire length of his tattoo and all around his neck. He rubbed on her nipples as she stopped to kisses his lips again before trailing the kisses down his chest. She smiled at him as she undid his pants.

Jeff: "I've been dreaming about this for a long time."

Jillian: "I hope I live up to the hype."

She pulled down his pants and pulled out his peacock and started sucking him off. He closed his eyes and tangled his fingers in her hair as he moaned with pleasure.


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff: "Damn, Jillian you feel so good."

She could tell by his breathy tone he was close and she gave him one final lick before she let him climax and lean back against the wall. To her surprise, he picks her up and carries her into the bedroom where he throws her on the bed and tears off the rest of her clothes so they are both naked as the day they were born.

Jeff: "I have to have you."

Jillian: "Not to sound like a cheesy porn star, but take me then. Take all of me, Jeff."

Jeff: "That's hot not cheesy."

With that, he waists no time plunging his tongue inside of her and making her squirm with delight as his tongue ring teases her clit driving her into an orgasm beyond anything she's ever felt. She collapses around him quivering from the intense release.

Jillian: "Holy fucking shit."

Jeff: "Are you all right?"

Jillian: "Fuck yeah. Dude, that tongue ring of yours is insane."

Jeff: "I aim to please."

Jillian: "My body is still feeling it."

Jeff: "That's just round one."

Jillian: "Give me the final round."

Jeff: "I need something first."

He reaches over to the bed side table and grabs a condom out of the drawer.

Jillian: "Done this a time or two? I didn't even tell you where they were."

Jeff: "I assume from my own drawer at home."

Jillian: "Well, your reward for guessing right is to fuck me as intensely with your dick as you did your mouth."

Jeff gets the biggest cocky grin on his face as she rolls the condom on him.

Jeff: "Challenge accepted."

He gives her the intense fucking she requested and about half an hour later, they both lay there spent.

-Present day-

Alison: "I knew it. I knew it wasn't platonic with you and Jeff. So, are you the other woman or something?"

Jillian: "Hell no. He met Beth long after we shared that night. I haven't so much as kissed his cheek since and he doesn't have his piercing anymore. So I lost interest. I'm better off his friend and that is why he calls me the lover that was never meant to be."

Rebekah: "So, what does all this Hardy porn have to do with your desire to wrestle at the academy?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jillian: "First of all, you brought up the academy not me and second, I don't know. I don't know if I have the desire to join the academy. Jeff and Matt damn near were wrestling as soon as they could walk like second nature. Tom makes it look easy to just destroy an opponent. I just think it's fun and I enjoy it. I'm not a third generation type."

Rebekah: "Who said you had to be third generation type to start at the bottom? Even Randy Orton started at the bottom before rising up. You have to learn your craft before you perfect it."

Alison: "You can't go around comparing what you do to everyone else. You are the one and only you and Jillian does Jillian no matter what happens. So, cram that third generation bullshit and be the first generation you. Your not Matt, Jeff or Tom. You're a strong willed female like us and you can do it for yourself."

Jillian: "A strong willed female who makes brothers fight over her. But, that's the past and this is now. I need to embrace the change and soar above the flames and the chaos that is the rebirth."

Rebekah: "See? We are joining that academy. You just nailed the perfect promo right there."

Jillian: "Dude, I totally stole that. The rebirth? That's not original."

Rebekah: "Shut up. Just say "thank you" and get excited like a normal human."

Alison: "You two got issues."

Jillian: "Thank you. Are you sure about this? I know I've asked you this about a million times, but are you 100 percent sure you can devote the time to this."

Rebekah: "We have an appointment at 3. That's how sure of this I am."

Alison: "It's one now. We'd better get on the road if we want to get there on time."

Jillian: "Let's do this thing."

Rebekah: "That's what I'm talking about. You two are serious."

Alison: "Damn right."

They slap high fives and change into work out gear consisting of spandex type black pants. Jillian has on a blue Black and the Brave shirt on with her black spandex. Rebekah has on an all black shirt with black spandex and Alison has on a pink shirt with black spandex.

Alison: "That's a switch. I thought you'd come out in a Hardy Boys shirt."

Jillian; "Nope. I want to get in for my skills not my connections."

Rebekah: "You're preaching to the choir, girl."

They get into Alison's Tesla. Jillian sits in front and Rebekah sits in the back.

Jillian: "When did you get this car?"

Alison: "I bought it after we graduated. It's an awesome car. I fell in love at first test drive."


	9. Chapter 9

Rebekah: "Saving the world one carbon footprint at a time. Who would've thought?"

Jillian: "Yeah. The same one I had to yell at to clean up on chore day when we all roomed together buys a damn Eco car."

Alison: "Let's not get me started on that subject. You can bite me."

Jillian: "You're driving. I'd rather not."

She takes her hands off the wheel and Jillian almost jumps to take the wheel when a green light turns on and the car appears to be driving its self down the road.

Jillian: "What the actual fuck, Ali?"

Alison: "What, you didn't know these cars do that? You talk like you know all about Eco-cars."

Jillian: "Never do that again. You gave me a heart attack."

Rebekah: "I knew all about the auto drive mode. It still requires she pays attention though."

Alison: "Yes. There's a sensor that knows when your doing something other then driving."

Jillian: "Yeah a sensor. You're an asshole for that.'

She punches her in the arm.

Rebekah: "She's not going to kill us, Jill relax."

Jillian: "You're an asshole for not giving me a heads up."

Alison: "Kids. I can't go anywhere with you two."

They pull up in front of the Black and the Brave Wrestling Academy and park next to a black Tesla like Alison's red one.

Alison: "Hello brother."

She plugs in her car on the other station and about jumps 50 feet when she notice an actual human getting out of "the brother" car.

Alison: "Holy fuck. You scared the shit out of me right now."

Seth: "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Seth Rollins the other Tesla owner."

She shakes his hand.

Alison: "I'm Alison. It's nice to meet you, Seth Rollins. By the way, I watch WWE just so you know. I also used to watch you on ROH and went to the matches. So, Tyler Black is my local hero."

Jillian and Rebekah get out of the car.

Jillian: "I love the no handles. That looks tight."

Seth: "That and the auto drive. I love using that."

Jillian: "I imagine you do when you take those long trips your notorious for. I'm Jillian."

Seth: "Seth, nice to meet you."

He shakes her hand.

Seth: "Why do you seem familiar to me? Have we met before somewhere?"

Jillian: "Have you heard of Baron Corbin?"

Seth: "Stephanie's new bitch. Yeah, he had balls in NXT and on Smack Down. I can't wait for him to turn on them like the stooges always do."

Jillian: "That's my brother. That's where you know me. I call him Tom and we both have Pestcot as our last name."

Seth: "There's where I know you. I saw you at the NXT matches. What happened?"

Jillian: "I discovered this thing called college and decided I'd go for a law degree."

Seth: "Wow. Now you want to be a wrestling lawyer. That's an interesting profession."

Jillian: "More like a lawyer first and a wrestler second. I need a day job encase my hobby falls through."


	10. Chapter 10

Seth: "It's always good to have a back up plan."

Rebekah: "Hi. I'm Rebekah."

Seth: "Hello Rebekah. I'm Seth."

He shakes her hand.

Seth: "So, is this your dream or back up plan."

Rebekah: "This is my dream. I want to have a female tag team so I can beat the bimbo straight out of those idiot Iconics and any other brainless twit trying to undo all the good smart females have done."

Seth: "I wish someone would rewrite the female division and tell them that females don't have to dumb down and be a perfect size 2."

Rebekah: "Seriously. Brie thought she needed to lose 3 pounds every day. It's ridiculous."

Alison: "Yes. The world doesn't need a second coming of the freaken Bella Twins in twit form. Oh wait they act like twits too."

Jillian: "They are real life twits. I've seen proof."

Seth starts laughing.

Seth: "So have I. It's hard to be professional when they are making themselves look stupid."

Jillian: "Yeah. Apparently Nikki was flirting with my best male friend, Jeff and he laughed in her face. She got all butt-hurt when he turned her down. It was hilarious. Tom and I were crying we were laughing so damn hard."

Seth: "I heard about that. That explains why she can't stand Jeff."

Jillian: "Beth would eat her for breakfast and then feed the rest of her to John."

Alison: "What happened to trying to get into the academy on skill and not name dropping."

Jillian: "Who's name dropping? My brother is his constable. I didn't say anything."

Seth: "I don't judge applicants based on their connections. I don't give a damn who knows who or who is related to who. When you enter that building your ass is mine and hard work is ahead of you. You either excel and succeed or you crash and burn and fail something epic."

Alison: "You won't be disappointed in our performances. I can promise you that."

Seth: "Congratulations, you all three passed the first test. Now, the next part is a little harder then striking up a conversation and establishing a relationship with your instructor."

Rebekah: "The hard ass kicking."

Seth: "The pre-ass kicking. I have to see your level of endurance in order to form a proper work out for you and your entrance level. Plus there are a few forms that you need to fill out. The first being providing us with your medical history and Insurance. All students have medical insurance here encase anything happens in there we can properly treat you."

Jillian: "That's new. You never asked for that before."

Seth: "Let's just say we had an incident happen that made us need medical history now."

Rebekah: "I heard something about a kid almost dying because he didn't tell anyone about his health condition before he started training and apparently he couldn't take the work outs."

Seth: "True story. He did end up passing away. That's why we require medical history now."

Alison: "Well, that will be a short form for me."

Seth: "You don't have to say anything out loud in front of everyone. Just write it down on the form unless you need a longer form."

Jillian: "Let's do this thing then."

Rebekah: "Yeah. That's what I'm talking about. You're finally getting excited."

Alison: "Yes. Let's do it."

Seth: "Follow me."

They follow him inside the building and the visual is brought home. The groups of students doing various work outs at various stations and the giant wrestling ring right in the center of everything.

Jillian: "Wow. So, this is what the future looks like."

Alison: "It looks a lot like the work out I do on my own every day."

Seth: "So, you have experience with cross fit."

Alison: "Yes. We all have some cross fit experience."

Seth: "Good. So, you all three have endurance and perfect health."

Jillian: "I do. I have endurance and perfect health. I used to wrestle around the living room with Tom all the time."

Seth: "That's good. But, it's a little bit different here. We're not trying torture our siblings here. We just try to beat each other's perfect scores and push each other to their limits."

Rebekah: "So, the roomers are true. You're an ass kicker and you make personal calls if someone doesn't show up to class."

Alison: "You have to have a legit reason why you don't show up. They don't just accept you saying you don't feel good."

Seth: "Actually, I do accept that you don't feel good. I will call and make sure it's legit though. Some people have been known to call out to avoid the workouts."


	11. Chapter 11

Jillian: "How can you tell by a phone call? A good actor can convince you of anything."

Seth: "Age of the IPHONE my fellow actress. I call on Face time and get the proof I need right there."

Jillian: "Smart idea. It only works if you both have an Apple device. Androids can't get Face time chats.'

Seth: "I find a way. You can't bull shit me. I've seen, done and tried it all."

Rebekah: "I'm sure he could ask someone with an Android to use video chat for him to check on a fellow student. It's not like he's trying to send out smoke signals."

He takes them into the office so they can start on the paper work and payment options.

Alison: "Damn, does he want a contract for my soul too? This seems like a lot of paper work."

Jillian: "Dude, we filled out more shit for University of Iowa. Remember the financial aide packet?"

Alison: "Oh Lord Jesus. I just paid that debt off last year. That's how I got my baby out there."

Rebekah: "And what is it your doing for that money?"

Alison: "I am a paralegal secretary. Basically, filing and stuff for a Lawyer's office in Davenport."

Jillian: "Jameson and James Attorney at Law?"

Alison: "Yeah. How did you know? I haven't shared the good news with anyone yet."

Jillian: "I signed on for an internship there. They want to hire me after I graduate. Dan Jameson is my mentor if you will."

Alison: "Well, this just got a lot more interesting. What are you doing, Bekah?"

Rebekah: "Filling out paper work to join wrestling school. I've been doing odd jobs here and there. My main goal is to get in that ring right there and bask in the glow of the spotlight and get high off the crowd. You two like putting assholes behind bars and I enjoy beating asses for a living."

Jillian: "You sound just like an inspiring talent."

Rebekah: "I hope I perform like one out there doing the real deal."

Jillian: "I'll spar with you when we're done here with all the technical crap."

Alison: "This protects us and them in the long run. So we can't go back and say they hurt us."

Rebekah: "So, what if God forbid, one of us do get hurt out there practicing?"

Alison: "All they can do legally is call 911 and if anyone is medically trained they can help. That's pretty much it."

Jillian: "And even then there has to be a verbal agreement so nobody can get sued for doing something against the injured party's wishes."

Rebekah: "Jesus, is that the kind of world we live in now? People sue for saving their lives in a dire situation."

Jillian: "Yes. Someone will sue over a hot dog these days. No joking."

Rebekah: "That is some seriously fucked up shit right there."


	12. Chapter 12

Jillian: "Yeah. That's the kind of world we live in now."

Alison: "I need the money or I'd probably find a new profession."

Jillian: "Why? You file the papers and answer the phones. I have to argue their cases."

Rebekah: "No thanks. I'd rather round house kick Sasha Banks or bitch-slap Alexa Bliss."

Jillian: "Yeah. That sounds awesome. I don't have to destroy people."

Rebekah: "And yet, I still hear a "butt" in your voice."

Jillian: "I told you what my hesitation is about. I don't want to see us torn apart by the bullshit out there."

Alison: "Not everyone who leaves through those doors comes out in a bad way. You can't base every experience on Matt and Jeff. They chose to drink and do drugs. This is a new era and we are ready for the new world. We are three individuals with three individual cases and m.o's."

Jillian: "I wouldn't say this era is that much different then back then. We have more going on though. I'll give you that."

Rebekah: "You seriously think we are just going to forget each other once we hit the WWE."

Jillian: "It is real."

Rebekah: "So are tornadoes but I don't shit the bed every time it rains. What happened to the excitement you felt when you walked through that door and saw the future? Did you suddenly just lose all sense of being right now?"

Jillian: "No. I didn't lose my sense of being. The future is an enigma. We have no idea what it holds. We only know what's happening now."

Alison: "Oh please. The future is not an enigma. You see it as clearly as we do."

Jillian: "You're right. I do see it and watching my two best male friends fall apart because of what they love sort of made me bitter. I do see three excited healthy stable females trying to make their way to the top. Pro wrestling will be fun for us. I can already feel it."

Alison: "And becoming a pro wrestler takes years and who's to say if we even make it through those doors."

Rebekah: "Well, I am with or without you two. My next stop is the WWE ring on the main roster."

Jillian: "I'll be right beside you. I got your back all the way."


	13. Chapter 13

Rebekah: "Good. Then stow the negative Nancy act and let's turn in the paper work."

Jillian: "Let's do it."

They finish filling out all the paper work including the medial information and head to the office. They slap high fives and walk with confidence down the hall. Rebekah finally felt like she was getting what she wanted. It was Jillian stops dead in her tracks when she sees a familiar visitor in Seth's office.

Jillian: "Oh my freaking God."

Alison: "What's your deal now?"

She steps aside so Alison can see the 6' 4", sandy brown haired dude standing next to Seth's desk. He's looking at something Seth has brought up on the computer. Seth was doing his own research trying to find out if the girls were known for wrestling anywhere or if they were just what they said they are.

Alison: "Nice ass. I can't see his face though. Nice arms too. That t-shirt and jeans works on him."

Rebekah: "No ink and wearing a hat over his head. That's Dean Ambrose."

Jillian: "Holy shit. He didn't look like that 9 months ago."

Rebekah: "He's always been hot. I thought you saw Jeff again."

Jillian: "No. I would've jumped on him or Matt."

Alison: "Now, let's stop drooling and turn in the paper work."

Rebekah: "Yeah. He's a human just like all the other humans."

They come into the office and Seth turns around.

Seth: "Hey ladies. This is my brother, Dean Ambrose. Dean, these are my newest recruits, Jillian, Rebekah and Alison."

Dean: "Nice too meet you ladies."

Rebekah offers him her hand and he shakes it.

Rebekah: "I'm Rebekah."

Dean: "Hello Rebekah."

Jillian offers him her hand next and he shakes it.

Jillian: "I'm Jillian."

Dean: "Hello Jillian."

Alison offers him her hand next and he shakes it.

Alison: "I'm Alison."

Dean: "Hello Alison."


End file.
